Bring me to Life
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Once she was a witch but her beauty drew in the Dark Prince himself who made her a vampire, long after her family has died off an her home is gone she walks the grounds that are now know as Hogwarts while there a pale boy grabs her eye
1. Chapter 1

A/N Repost now has been spell checked

Bring me to life

Phoenix was witch a very good witch the best her time had seen . But then at the young age of seventeen her life ended an nothingness began. Phoenix had been bitten by a Vampire who fell in love with her. She'd spend centuries running from him an years watching the ones she loved die. So now Decades later she stood in the forest watching the first human to catch her eyes scene her death. She didn't know his name an at first she thought he was one of her kind but she couldn't see a mark an his eyes didn't glow red so he wasn't a full blood vampire neither. But still he was interesting, the way he moved was with the same grace as she did an his voice. She loved listening to his voice, he was only a few years younger then when she was turned. She watched him sit down by a tree an she walked closer.

"Your lips bleeding." She whispered on the wind.

"My Angel has come back to visit me?" He smiled.

"Those boys again?"

"I got Potter good,cut his pretty little face."

"But they hurt you I'm sorry I'm never around when you need me."

"When your around i need you, it's nice to know your watching me." Severus said looking to the sky. "Will you be there when i go home?"

"If you'd like."

"I could use someone around who doesn't want to hit me." He sighted.

"Your mother?"

"Tries to stop him then she gets hurt, please say you'll come with me."

"Of course I'm your Angel."

An so she followed him home , she was there for him and even stopped his father from hurting him. When they got back to school she went back to the forest, Vampires were not allowed on Hogwarts grounds. The next time she would she him he was running from the Shrieking shack followed by Potter an Black. Not waiting for them to strike she extend her hand an sent the two flying. Severus turned looking around his skin paler then ever.

"Severus what did they do?"

"Angel? They...they tried to killed me, Lupin's a werewolf!"

Phoenix saw red as her hands shot out again an the two boys rose into the air.

"Drop them now." Albus ran when he felt her magic. "Severus my boy are you alright?"

"They tried to kill me! "

"Clam down an go to my office, you two as well an you best leave him be." Albus warned. When they left he looked around trying to locate her. "Come out here now."

Slowly she walked out. "You allow a werewolf in your school?"

"As I allow you to wander Phoenix, what did you think you were doing?"

"Showing them what death feels like, you allow them to taunt an hurt that boy why?"

"I can not let Black go you wouldn't understand ."

"If that wolf harms him again i will kill it." She said fading with the wind.

The next day found Severus under his tree again Phoenix turned when she smelled the wolf seeing him walking past a tree she grabbed him bearing her fangs."You'll stay clear of him wolf or I'll drain you an leave your flea bitten body in these wood so the rest of the dogs can feed on you. Do we understand?"

"I...i just want to explain." Lupin said scared out of his mind.

"He doesn't need to hear what you have to say now leave." She hissed letting him go smiling as he ran off. She turned an went back to Severus. "How are you Severus?"

"He did nothing but give them detention that thing is still here my life means nothing." he sighted.

"It means something to me Severus why else would i be here?"

"I don't know why are you here?" He asked.

"Because your a fascinating wizard an i see great things in your future." she smiled.

"Then you're a fool." He said as he watched Lilly walk by with Potter.

"Severus?"

"Just leave me alone." He said turning away.

An she respect his wishes but still she watched him she couldn't help it when she was near him it was as if her heart was beating again. He never did call for her an when he left Hogwarts she lost track of him. But she never left the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Three Years later

Chapter 2 Three Years later

"Phoenix will you help?" Albus asked her.

"Vampires do not fight mortal wars, you know this." She replied watching Severus walking up to the school. "He's coming back?"

"To teach potions an to spy for me, i was hoping-"

"That i would do this because of him. "She turned back to him. "My heart stopped beating centuries before your father was born. My kind gains nothing from helping."

"Is that what you live for, only for what you can gain?"

"I live because i can not die. I believe that ends are discussion." She said opening the window an leaving with the wind as Severus opened the door.

"Albus."

"Welcome back Severus." He smiled.

Once again Phoenix watched him from a far,one night how ever Albus visited her.

"Phoenix, he doesn't know what you are dose he?" He asked walking up behind her.

"There taught to fear us, we're killers who kill with out thought, with out mercy an with no regrets. I couldn't tell him. He thought i was an Angel sent to watch over him" She said watching him.

"Not all Vampires are like that. An may be you were sent to watch him."

"But that is what they're taught An we both know no god had anything to do with me."

"You could change that Phoenix."

"An go against the clan, they'd destroy me Albus, why should i risk that for mortals who wish my kind dead?"

"I know your power Phoenix, you have those that would follow you to the ends if you wished it. An you can't fool me i don't know how or why but you feel for Severus maybe the gods have had a hand in your afterlife my dear. He is living a dangerous life to help those who would not cry if he died but still he risks his life for them because it's what's right. Besides the pure bloods don't really care for your kind the rest of use are more understanding."

"No they don't, an perhaps i do as you say have feelings for him, do you think me stupid?" She asked turning to him. "I have lived longer then that school has stud, if i were to show him my true form... If he were to see me as i truly am, am i to think that he would not turn from me? I am dead no heart beat,no pulse, i have watched births an deaths-"

"Will you watch him die?"

"I will not go against his words, an nothing will change that." She hissed walking away.

"Whose word?" Albus questions.

"The day you let them get away with attempting to kill him he wished me gone. I can not stop myself from watching him but i will not intervene." she said fading into the night.

Albus sighted turned his attentions to Severus he went to talk to him. "Are you nervous my boy?"

"Albus. Why must i teach potions can't i teach the dark arts?"

"Your a brilliant potions Master besides i already have a Dark arts teacher. You will do fine my boy i know it." He smiled.

It was true those born dead did not like those turned , an yes she had follows. But Albus didn't no why. She was killed by the dark prince himself, like she dose with Severus he watched her until he couldn't stand it then he attacked her. She could hear her own screams on the winds sometimes, feel his fang rip into her flesh as did his nails as she fought death. She had no doubt he was still looking for her as were many. She was there queen not by choice, he had taken her life an all believe her to be his, those who follow her believe her to be there savior an would indeed follow her anywhere. But she still would not fight, to aid them would only make things worst in the future. Sense those who were pure blood believed to kill her would kill the king vampire then again there were those who just wanted her, Her father always told her her looks could kill she just wished they didn't kill her.

Severus staggered threw the woods holding his arm most likely broken, his body ache from the Cruciatus curse, the dark lord was not please, no one could locate the Potters an all paid for it. Once again he stumbled but this time he stayed where he was to tired to get up again. Mean while Phoenix woke as the smell of blood filled her nose slowly she made her way to the smell an froze,Severus.

"Severus?"

"You've come back to me Angel?" He whispered trying to move.

"Stay still, I never left you until you left here." She said moving her hands over his body. "Who hurt you?"

"The Dark Lord."

"You spy for Albus?"

"Yes. the pain, you stopped it."

"Of course what kind of an angel would i be if i did not. Get up Severus an go rest if you need me all you need to do is return to are tree I'll always be around there." She said stepping in to the night that surrounded them.

"You will not leave me?" he asked standing an looking around.

"Never i am always here for you."

"I'm sorry, about telling you to leave." he whispered.

"You where upset it's fine now go rest Severus i shell not leave you."

An she didn't every time he came back from a meeting she was there talking on the wind to him an Albus was watching her. He needed her help, the wizarding world needed her help he had to make her see that.

"Phoenix?" Albus called out in questioned walking into the woods. "Phoenix."

"What is it you want now old man?" Albus looked up to see her standing on a tree branch.

"Your older then me, can you come down here please." He replied.

"I look younger, what do you want." She said appearing in front of him.

"You don't like me do you?"

"Dose it show. You let them get away with everything, an now you use him. No I love you to death." She hissed.

"You could protect him-"

"You're suppose to protect him not put him in danger!"

"He agreed to this i did not force him."

"He thinks no one cares for him that his life is worth nothing he didn't need to be forced!"

"Show him he is worth living for fight with him!"

"I can't not."

"You can!" He yelled.

"Do you think that one day you'll come out here an feed me a line that you feed all those fools that follow you an i will fall in line with them?" She asked walking around him.

"He will die an you don't care, you really are a heartless beast aren't you." Albus hissed reaching his wits end.

"I don't suffer from hurt pride neither old man, if he dies we both know where the blame will fall." She said standing to his side. "You will lead not only him but others to death, an you don't care. Now whose really the beast here. At Least i have no heart what's your accuse?" She asked standing in front of him.

"I'm trying to make things safe for every one." Albus sighted.

"Then you should have stopped Riddle when he killed that girl instead you let him go, you have a thing for killers it seams." She sneered.

"If i turned Sirius away from school he would have became a killer!" Albus shouted wishing some one would just understand his actions.

" You can try justifying it all you wish it makes no difference to me my answer remains the same." She said walking off.

"Phoenix!" Albus yelled after her but she was gone.


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE DEATH OF THE POTTERS

CHAPTER 3: THE DEATH OF THE POTTERS.

"I tried... i tried so hard Sir." Severus cried.

"We know Severus we just couldn't get there in time." Albus sighed looking out the window. "Go rest Severus it's been a long an hard night for every one."

Severus didn't go to bed instead he went to there tree.

"You're sad. Why?"

"Potters dead." Severus whispered sitting down by the tree.

"James Potter?"

"An his wife Lilly."

"You loved her I'm sorry for your lost."

"I tried to help but ...they didn't get there in time. I'm not helping them at all. An Black did it he set his own damn friends up to die!"

"So he turned out to be a killer any way no surprise there." She mumbled. "You're doing the best you can Severus."

"I can't do this alone help me Angel please tell me you can help me." He cried.

"I can't I'm sorry Severus i just can't help you with this."

"You have powers you healed me why can't you help me, you said you wouldn't leave me don't make me do this alone."

Phoenix let a hand touch her cheek an she stud in shock she was crying, slowly she back away she never should have interfered in his life she was only making thing worse for him. "Forgive me Severus." She said leaving him there crying. Severus Snape would not hear from his Angel again an after two months he stopped calling for her an even stopped going to there tree.

Sixteen year later.

Severus stared at the photo an couldn't believe it. "That's her Severus that's you're Angel." Albus told him this was his last change to get her to help he only hope she was still on the grounds after all these years.

"A Vampire." Severus said staring at the beautiful young witch.

"That's why she never let you see her she didn't want to scare you or have you turn from her. She was first an for most a witch whose beauty attracted the prince of darkness himself, on her nineteenth birthday he kidnapped her an claimed her-"

"At some point she escaped him an was never heard from, I've read the Dark Creatures book Albus."

"Severus i believe some how she has fallen in love with you but she won't help. Maybe if you-"

"I asked her." he said looking away from the picture.

"What?"

"The night the Potters died i begged her for help but she said she couldn't an asked for forgiveness."

"Severus would you have turned from her had you knew?"

"Back then? A werewolf tried to kill me i would have been horrified."

"An now?"

"I feel for her, her life was taken away an in it's place is darkness an nothingness." he said looking at him.

"Go to her Severus tell her you know what she is an ask her again to help please."

"As you wish."

"Tell her of the plain Severus as well." Albus said as he left.

Severus slowly walked out side not paying attention to anyone. When he got to the tree he looked around an saw he was alone. "Phoenix?"

Nothing.

"Angel, Phoenix?"

Nothing again.

"You left me, i should have know every one dose in the end." He sighted leaning against the tree.

"It's a little bright out Severus but i can hear you." Came her voice on the wind.

Severus smiled of course it was daytime the sun light would hurt her.

"Will you come to me tonight my Angel i wish to speak to you?" He asked.

"You know who an what i am Severus theres no need to call me Angel."

"I know will you meet me Angel?"

"If you call i will show."

"Then i look forward to meeting you." He said leaving.

Later he returned an called to her.

"I'm here Severus."

"Come out i wish to see you Angel."

"I don't think that wise Severus."

"Please i wish to see you?"

Phoenix sighted but walked out of the shadows an slowly up to him.

Severus just stared at the pale but beautiful women walking to him. "You're only a tad bit paler then me." He smiled.

"Yes but you have a heart beat ." She replied. "You're taking this better then i thought."

"Well you have to take into account that I'm not most wizards."

"Mmmm no you're not, what do you wish to talk about?"

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord is losing trust in me he wants Lucius son to do it."

"He wants a boy to murder!"

"Yes."

"You're hear to ask my help again right?" She sighted.

"Yes Phoenix i am."

"Take me to Albus an we shell see what we can do."

"Nice to see you again." Albus smiled.

"Don't get to smug old man I'm merely making sure he doesn't end up in Azkaban. We'll fake your death, when an how will it happen?" She said sitting down as they worked out the plan.

"Severus please!"

"Avada kadava!"

Harry watched as Dumbledores body fell from the tower an ran after the man who did it.

"Snape!" Harry pulled his wand an was knocked back.

"Close your mind Potter!"

"You coward!"

"Don't call me a coward!"

"Ser-"

"Don't you dare use my spell, That's right Potter i am the Half Blood Prince." Severus said before being attacked by Buckbeak, he ran far from Hogwarts.

"How did it go?" Albus asked when Severus walked into the castle.

"Potter believed it as will everyone else." Severus said sitting down.

"Arm Sir." Severus looked up at the women.

"That would be Enya she's Phoenixs-"

"I'm a vampire an I'm older then her so you'd say I'm her mother, now your arm you're bleeding on her floor an i don't think she'd be thrilled at that." She said taking his arm.

"I'll clean it." Severus said pulling his wand.

"That wasn't the part she would be upset about, before you came to that school she would wonder around then she'd come back then one night she didn't for six years she stayed away, I can't understand she's been around the world millions of time yet,you captured her attention an kept it." she said fixing him up. "Maybe its a witch thing."

"You're not a witch?" Severus asked as she walked away.

"No she's the only one i know of. Your room is on the far left down that hall." She said pointing to her right before walking off.

"She doesn't like the idea of Phoenix fighting in are war but she respect her decision." Albus smiled a him. "I'm sure she'll be here after my funeral."

Phoenix shook the dirt from her cloth as she entered the house. "I swear what ever happen to burning the body an letting the spirit fly free, the coffin thing is messy."

"Darling all went well i take it?" Enya asked rushing to her.

"Tears, songs speeches an threats. It was a ball." She mumbled hugging her internal mother. "Severus?"

"He was alittle bloody but fine he's in the room you made for him." Enya smiled as she rushed passed her.

She opened the door an walked to his side slowly she took his arm an looked at the wounds.

"Your mother took good care of me already." Severus smiled looking up at her.

"She couldn't have healed you." She said swiping her hand over the wound an healing it. "I can, how did this happen?"

"Hagrids bloody bird, you alright?" He asked sitting up.

"Nothing really hurts the dead Severus." She smiled

"But I'm told you're not like most Vampires, most don't fall in love." Severus said confused when she stood up an turned from him.

"Albus told you i was in love with you, I'm dead Severus my heart dose not beat so it can not love. I'm sorry."

"The one who turned you loved you he still wants you now." Severus said getting out of bed. "That's why she's upset, he can find you now can't he?" he said turning her around.

"When your-when That Dark Lord finds out he will search for those to help an he will find out that only i would dear to help. Yes he'll come for me again." She smiled as he looked panicked. "Don't worry about me, my people will not let him get to it has been decades I'm sure he has replaced me "

"I don't think he did." He said cupping her face.

"An why would you say that Severus?" she asked trying not to shiver at his warm touch.

"Because i would never let you go." He whispered moving closer.

"Severus no." She sight stepping back.

"Phoenix-"

"I'm dead, you're not i can't give you anything. I'm sorry." She said leaving him, again she felt wetness running down her face. "How dare you lie to him!" She hissed standing in front of Albus.

"An what lie did i tell who?" He asked looking up at her.

"Don't play you're games with me old man you know who an what i am talking about, keep in mind the world thinks you dead, i would only be to glad to prove them right!" She warned pointing at him.

"You do love him so i wasn't lying to him." he pointed out standing up. "An don't fool yourself i am not Black or Lupin you're threats don't scare me."

"The dead don't feel! An that was not a threat trust me old man." She growled as they stud face to face."I could take you out with out bracken a sweat!"

"You refused to help me all the times i asked why did you change you're mind now?' Albus asked with a smile.

"You think you can play people likes pawns on a chess board don't you, you have them fooled very well, but I've seen men like you before an i know what will come of you, the same thing that came to them." she smiled watching his eyes widen for a moment.

"You talk of a lot of things but that's all you seem to do." He replied.

Phoenix moved so fast Albus couldn't even blink before he was pined against a wall with her hand around his throat. "You think i can't see into you're black heart old man, fine i will give you that one thing i do talk but it's what i say that truly matters. Like why you really aloud Black to get away with trying to kill Severus or why Riddle really hates you." she hissed.

"Phoenix!" Severus yelled pulling his wand as he entered the room.

"Keep you're mouth shut an I'll do the same old man." She warned him letting him go. "He's all yours Severus." She said leaving them.

"Don't worry my boy i just upset her that's all." Albus told him rubbing his neck.

"What did she mean by what she said?" Severus asked him.

"Later now is not the time Severus later." He replied leaving.


	4. Chapter 4:A Vampire in the Order ?

"This is Gideon an his team." Hotch told the Officers.

"So you're the real deal uh?" A tall blonde asked walking up to Storm.

"I guess and you would be?" she asked looking at the photos still.

"Agent Paul Brown." He smiled. "That's Agent Jen Jade an Agent Shane Smith an the red head is Agent Gina Right."

"Do you know Horror films Brown?" She asked.

"I've seen a few, is that what are guy is doing?"

"Yes, what we don't know is if it's just theses three or if he plans on doing someone else an if it's one or two." She sighed.

"I thought killers didn't switch M.O.s?" Gina asked.

"He isn't , his M.O. is movie horror icons." She said walking away.

"Did it just get cold in here?" Gina asked.

"Don't mind her, your boss an her don't get along." Morgan told them.

"And why would that be?" Jen asked.

"She was in Boston with him." Ried said walking past them. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Phoenix asked turning to face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Storm a word please." Hotch called to her.

"Think he's still mad?" Ried asked.

"Na we kissed an made up." She smiled heading to Hotch.

"You Kissed?" Ried said a little too loud.

"Figure of speech Ried." She laughed shaking her head. "Sir?"

"I want you to take Gideon on a walk through of the crime scenes." Hotch told her. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"I think i can hold my tongue in order to stop this guy. Gideon if your ready." She replied heading for the door.

"Should someone else go with them?" Prentiss asked.

"No they need to deal with each other." Rossi commented.

"They are the best we should find this guy faster." JJ added.

"So are we going to talk or just drive in silence?" Gideon asked as she drove.

"We'll talk when we get there, you want to start at the first or the last crime scene?"

"Last its fresher."

Nodding she drove on.

"Tell me what you saw?" Gideon asked walking around the room as she stud in the doorway.

"The unsub came in this way, there was prints on the rug, he walked over to the victim an slashed the chest four times, death was slow."

"Why did he do it?" Gideon asked standing near the bed.

"Freddy killed kids an teens for kicks."

"This wasn't a kid or a teen so why kill him?" he asked.

"He was easy, he's thin so he would be easy to control if he put up a fight." she replied.

"What connects these victims Storm?"

"There all killed with blades."

"What connects the Horror icons?" he question smiling as he saw her mind running ten different ways.

"Jason an Freddys family were unstable an there faces were deformed Jason from birth Freddy from the fire Myers wear a mask." Storm stopped an looked up at him.

"Theres something wrong with are Unsubs face." Gideon told her.

"I'd bet his family life isn't so nice neither." She said pulling out her phone. "Ried we got something new, ya we're on are way back now." She said heading out.

Ried filled them in on what Storm had told him an Garcia was running a search for anyone with anything wrong with there face an family troubles.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Fight

Chapter 5: The Final Fight/Deaths an Beginnings

"I don't like this."

"She is are leader this is what she wants we do not question it or her." Steven told the young vamp.

"Stay in the shadow an watch that's all she wishes us to do until they need us." Laystot told them all going into the woods.

"Damn it!" Phoenix hissed she had lost him. She had been following Severus from the school an now she lost sight of him.

Her head turned as she saw a flash of light, it had started the war had started. She went to rejoin her family when she spotted Potter running from that stupid tree,his eyes were wide an there were tears. With out a thought she ran to the tree ducking it's limbs she went in an followed the path to a house going up the stairs she froze as Severus Snapes body laid motionless on the floor a black oozed covered most of his body.

"He still lives love change him before he leave us."Enya told her stepping up behind her.

"What are you doing following me?" She asked not moving.

"He is here the one that seeks you, Phoenix that boy is dyeing you can safe him just-"

"NO! I will not turn him if his life is over then that is how it is to be!" She yelled trying to fight her tears as she went to him an kneeled. "They shell know the truth Severus i will make sure you are remembered as a hero." She said standing up. "We have a war to fight."

"I'll stay with him until he leave us." Enya told her.

"Stay until i come back for his body." She said leaving her.

Enya sat down an pulled Severus up on her lap an titled his head her finger traced the snake bite there. "You love her an i know she loves you i will not let you leave her i will make you hers even if she doesn't know it." She told him before sinking her fangs in to the wound.

Phoenix flew to the fighting grounds sending a few Deatheater flying when she landed. She too had seen the marks on his neck an searched for the beast who did it.

"My love." She turned as a hiss washed over her body. "No not my love any more are you, you love another, a half blood wizard?"

Phoenix looked for him but he was hiding.

"Oh yes pet being this close i can read your thoughts i wish i had been there to slowly kill him myself for even thinking to look at what is mine."

"Show your self Dracula or are you afraid of me?" She asked standing there as a war went on around her.

"An why would i be?" He asked stepping from behind a tree.

"Because i plan on killing you." She said taking a fighting stance.

"Pity then, i plan on enjoying your body once again." He hiss flying at her but she side stepped him, grabbing him she jumped on to his back an sunk her fangs in to his neck before he threw her off. "How dare you drink from me!"

She smiled at him spitting is own blood at him.

Soon the two where fighting and bitting the other trying to weaken them an Dracula was winning as Phoenix fell to her knees her body hungered for the blood it was losing.

"You can't beat me love i am the original, the first no matter what has been you are not meant to defeat me, you're meant to serve me."

"You maybe the first but i am better, i am improved." She gasped lifting her hand. "Lumos Solam." She whispered an a bright light flew from her hand engulfing the dark prince as he screamed an went up in flames.

Phoenix was close to falling when she heard the Potter boys voice.

"He isn't dyeing why isn't he dyeing?"

She turned to look an saw Potter an the dark lord throwing hexes her eyes looked behind that a saw Albus coming over the hill.

"USE THE KILLING CURSE MY BOY." Albus yelled helping the kid out his appearance cause both them to pause an Phoenix saw her change an she flew at the Dark Lord an grabbed him from behind.

"Now Potter do it now!" Albus yelled as she sank her fangs into his neck.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!

As a green flash lit up the area the two fell to the ground.

"I...i killed her." Harry gasped staring at her.

"No she was already dead remember." Enya smiled walking to them. "She just lost a lot of blood." She said kneeling by her side while no one looked she took out the vial she had stolen from Snape an collected her blood.

"Severus were is he?" Albus asked as people ran to him.

"You're alive?"

"How can that be?"

"We saw you buried?"

"Severus Snape where is he!" He yelled.

"I...i didn't get to him in time sir Nagini killed him." Harry said lowering his head.

"He's at the school resting sir i found him." Enya said as Steven came an picked Phoenix up. "We will take her home to rest sir do take care of him for her."

"Yes an thank you all for your help." Albus smiled as they left on the wind.

"Sir-"

"I'll explain later." Albus smiled leading the boy back to the school as the rest followed.

While no one looked Enya slipped in to the infirmary an poured the blood down Severus throat. "You are hers now my boy do take good care of her." she whispered leaving him.

Two Weeks later an Albus had explained everything to everyone an Severus had woken surprised to find Enya by his side.

"Hello dear feeling alittle light headed?" She asked an he nodded. "Yes well you'll need more of her blood before that goes away."

"Thank you." Severus said turning as the door opened.

"She still will not feed." Stevens said

"Will you go talk to her?" She asked Severus.

"Yes." He said heading up he opened the door to her room an flinched at the state she was in, her skin was much paler an she seamed sickly as if death was standing there with her,an yes Severus knew how weird that sounded but it was true.

Phoenix froze as the door open she could feel the presence of her fleshing only she shouldn't have one she never took one she turned around an pure fury entered her eyes.

"Pho-"

"ENYA!" Phoenix roared an soon she was in the room. "What is the meaning of this!" She hissed pointing to Severus.

"He was dyeing-" Was all she got out before she was shoved against a wall.

"You stole my blood! That is not allowed nor is turning someone one with it at least of all HIM!" She yelled.

"Phoenix!" Albus yelled coming into the room.

"You did this didn't you , you made her turn him?"

"I wanted to be with you Phoenix." Severus told her walking to her.

"You don't know what you've done do you, all you love will die around you an nothing with stop that, do you think anyone will buy potions from you now, that you'd be aloud to teach still? You foul you've damned yourself an i will not be blamed for it!" She yelled storming from the room.

"Phoenix dear i know now is not the time but the Ministry wishes to give you an your clan rewards at a dinner tonight." Albus said following her.

"Ha they want to kill use all." Laystot yelled.

"No one will go they have done enough for your kind." Phoenix hiss.

"Phoenix you have to go someone will be there waiting to see you." Albus pleaded with her.

"No one i wish to see!"

"She is part of your family dear the only one left alive."

"My Family?" Phoenix asked turning to him she had lost track of them years ago.

"Yes until last night she didn't know i couldn't let her know, you'll know i speak the truth when you truly look at her." Albus still pleaded with her.

"I meant her already?" Phoenix growled her eyes glowing. "I meet family an you knew an didn't tell me, i have done everything you asked of me am you keep this from me!"

"Phoenix i did what was right." Albus said before he was slammed against a wall with her hand around his throat.

"Phoenix!" Severus yelled going to her but Laystot stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that boy." he warned.

"Look Severus!" She hissed at him her fangs showing as her eyes glowed blood red. "Look at what i am, no more or less then the beast that tired to kill you, this is what you've damned yourself to." She told him.

"Phoenix don't." Albus gasped trying to loosen her hands.

"You old man have played me for the last time, first you used him now you hold some family member over my head that you've know about an how long have you know this?"

"Phoenix-"

"HOW LONG!"

"The moment i knew you where on these grounds."

". Now. An take him with you." She told him letting him fall to the floor as she back away from him. "Enya go as well."

"Pho-"

"Go or Die, those are your chose, i have been betrayed enough for this life time." She said walking away from them.

"I didn't-"

"Leave Enya you're getting off light you know the rules by rights you should be dead." Elizabeth told her.

"I told you nothing good would come from dealing with mortals,they turned the closet thing she had to a mother against her." Laystot said glaring at her.

"She loves him i know it." Enya cried.

"NO!" Steven yelled "She will never love a mortal now leave this place all of you."

"Albus are you alright?" Severus said helping him up.

"Fine my boy come lets go ,Enya will you join us?"

"She already has." Another vampire answered.

"I will go see to her." Elizabeth said leaving them. "Dear?"

"I want blood Liz i wanted to kill him, i never wanted to kill anyone beside the bastard that killed me." She said looking out the window.

"What of this family member?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm dead i have no family."

Elizabeth tilted her head as she watched the tears fall down the young Vampires cheek. "I think you're more alive then you think dear." She told her leaving her be.


End file.
